


Love Hurts

by rockwell_psycho



Series: Not-So-Secret Crush Drabbles [3]
Category: Seven Psychopaths (2012)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Billy Bickle being Billy Bickle, Drabble, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fights, First Kiss, Kissing, Reader-Insert, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21817996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockwell_psycho/pseuds/rockwell_psycho
Summary: Prompt: “He didn’t deserve you, anyway. Come on, let me take you out for dinner and show you a real date.”
Relationships: Billy Bickle/Reader
Series: Not-So-Secret Crush Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553596
Kudos: 9





	Love Hurts

\- The usual, right?

\- Yep, - he nods and you head to the coffee machine to make his favorite cappuccino. Most of your male clients prefer espresso or americano, but Billy Bickle loves cream and sugar and for some reason you like it. Sometimes you have an impression some men order black coffee just because they don’t want to ruin their serious macho image… And Billy doesn’t give a damn about it at all. You think it’s cool.

\- Here you go, have a nice day, - you smile, handing him the papercup. He takes it, but doesn’t walk away as if he wants to say something but is a bit hesitant.

\- Anything else?

\- Uh, no… Just wanted to ask something, but don’t hit me, alright? - He chuckles.

\- Can’t promise that - depends on your question, - you smirk. - I’m curious though. Shoot.

\- That’s none of my business, of course, but… That guy… How’s his name… Max? I haven’t seen him here since last week… You seemed to like him… And he asked you out, right? I mean, don’t think I’m a stalker or something, it was just obvious… So… Is everything okay?

\- Why are you asking?.. - You frown.

\- I dunno… You just look… Kinda upset these days, - Billy shrugs.

\- Hell… Is it that obvious?..

It’s true, you’re upset, but you’re trying quite hard to play it cool and thought you’re good at that.

\- No! You’re doing great, really! It’s just me, I’m… observant. My friend writes movie scripts, and I sometimes help him, you know, give him ideas… That’s why I… notice a lot of stuff.

\- Well, my story with Max could be a plot of a very bad romcom… without a happy ending, - you mutter.

\- Oh? Why, what happened?

You’re not really in the mood to talk about this dumb story, but there’s something in Billy’s look, not just simple curiosity, but sympathy and… concern?

\- Okay, so… You’re right, Max asked me out. We had a couple of dates actually. They were… Not absolutely perfect… Like… He was late for our first date because someone damaged the tires on his car. But we met anyways, he was nice, and we kissed when he accompanied me home… And on the second date he’s got a call that something was wrong in the office, the fire alarm went off… So he had to go. But he called me later and we had quite a lovely conversation, so everything seemed fine…

Billy frowns, sipping his coffee and listening to you carefully.

\- Then, on Saturday I go to a shopping center. And all of a sudden I see him… With a woman.

\- A woman? Whoa, that wasn’t planned, - Billy blurts.

\- What?

\- Oh, uhh… I mean… he surely didn’t plan to meet you there… What an asshole!

\- Yeah, well… It was my first thought - “what an asshole!” But then I thought what if she’s his sister or something… So I decided not to torture myself wondering and just went straight to him to say hello.

\- Oh shoot, that’s a bold move!..

\- Maybe. I don’t regret. At least I made the things clear. Turned out she’s his wife.

\- No fuckin’ way! I knew he’s an asshole!

\- Yep, he called me later, telling a classic story that their relationship is fading, and he fell for me, blah blah blah… But no, married men are a big fuckin’ “no” for me.

Billy nods.

\- Shoot, this sucks. I’m sorry it happened to you. If he was here right now, I swear I’d punch him in the face!

\- Oh I’m actually okay… I mean… It’s not like he broke my heart, because I can’t say I’m in love with him… I just really liked him, that’s all. I can get over it. It’s just… I feel so damn stupid! And…

You didn’t finish the phrase because at this moment the door opens and Max enters the coffee shop. He goes straight to your counter.

\- Hey, can we talk? - He asks, then turns to Billy, who’s glaring at him furiously.

\- What’s your problem, man? The hell you’re staring?

\- You can’t talk to her, I’m afraid, - Billy says calmly, and before Max can answer, he swings his arm and hits Max right in his eye, making you and half of the visitors gasp out loud.

***

Billy’s sitting in front of you in the back room, while you’re trying to clean the blood from his face with a cotton pad.

Max was aiming at Billy’s eye as well, but Billy’s reaction was better than he expected, so he ended up just splitting his lip. Good thing the teeth weren’t damaged.

\- Billy, what the hell was that? - You ask.

\- Told you I’d punch him. And you know what? I regret nothing! This dude has no fuckin’ respect for you! I’ve been defending your honour!

\- Defending my honour?.. - You huff. - Wow, Billy… That’s really… Knightly of you, but I’m not a princess or something…

\- What if you are? - He blurts out, looking at you with big puppy eyes. For a second you just sit and stare at each other.

\- What… are you trying to say?.. - You finally ask.

\- I like you, - he says simply. - I wanted to ask you out a while ago, but then this dude appeared…

\- Oh by the way… Talking about asking out… - You narrow your eyes. - Do you have something to tell me maybe?..

\- Huh?.. - He blinks in confusion.

\- Come on, Bickle. Don’t tell me you’ve got nothing to do with Max’s tires and that call from his office… I’m not that dumb, you know.

\- I… Have no idea what you’re talking about, - he gives you a helpless chuckle.

\- Billy, I can forgive a lot of things, but I really hate liars…

\- Okay, okay, fine. I confess. Yes, that was me.

\- Damn, Billy!.. Do you realize how childish it is??

\- Yeah, maybe. But I… I was fighting for my love! They say all’s fair in love and war, right? - He retorts.

\- You’re so silly, Billy Bickle, - you should be mad at him, but your words sound suddenly softly. What he’s done is silly and childish, that’s true. Maybe he’s just crazy? But right now, as he’s sitting in front of you with his puppy eyes and bloody lips, you feel it’s somehow… Moving? Maybe you just lost your mind too?

\- Look, I’m sorry for that. Really. But… **_He didn’t deserve you, anyway._** You… you deserve someone who would cherish you… Who would really fight for you.

\- What, like you did? - You smirk sarcastically, but you know you can’t fool him. He already senses that you’re not really angry.

\- Maybe, - he gives you a squinted look. - Why the hell not. **_Come on, let me take you out for dinner and show you a real date._**

He’s such a cheeky bastard. But for some reason you can’t look at him without a smile. Maybe this reason is enough to give him a chance.

\- So… What do you think? - He asks, and instead of answering you just cup his cheeks and press your lips to his. He tastes both like blood and caramel cappuccino, it’s weird, but you like it.

\- Ouch… - Billy winces as you break the kiss; his lip is still sore. - Love hurts!

\- Apparently so, - you laugh.

\- So… Was that a yes, or I’m hallucinating?

\- Apparently so, - you repeat, and his smile turns into a wide grin. - But please don’t make me regret it.

\- Never, - he replies suddenly seriously and cups your cheek, leaning in for another kiss.

\- You said it hurt, didn’t you? - You ask cheekily and he smirks against your lips.

\- Worth it.


End file.
